


What if

by I_love_peter_parker_whump



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Everyone Needs A Hug, How Do I Tag, Jack Needs a Hug, Poor Jack, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_peter_parker_whump/pseuds/I_love_peter_parker_whump
Summary: What if Mac got infected by specimen 234? What if he died?Oh jeez I'm sorry.





	What if

Macgyver had finally got the situation somewhat controlled, everyone had fled the room leaving only him and Ionescu. He started to take small steps back as Ionescu crept towards him, as Ionescu lunged for him he reached behind himself and launched a black box on him nocking Ionescu severely off guard as he wrapped him in a sheet and injected him.   
Tap.  
Oh god.  
Macgyvers heart stopped at that moment, ignoring it, for now, he threw him into the wardrobe and just froze.  
Shit shit shit. His breath shaking he wrapped himself up and crouched in the corner of the room, his heart beating faster at every heavy footstep approaching the room. Jack threw the door open immediately confused by the scene in front of him.  
"Don't move! Don't come any further into the room, please!"  
Jack tilted his head, this was the most distraught he'd ever seen the kid, "Mac, Mac what is it?"  
"I..I'm infected, don't move just leave the room." His voice was choked and quiet almost nonexistent at the end of the sentence. Jack was battling all his instincts to run over to his kid and ensure him that he would be okay and stood rooted to the spot, horrified as Mac doubled over vomiting half a dozen times before leaning back against the wall, his breath shaky and pained, with sweat dribbling down his face coating his hair against his face.  
"J...J- Jack I'm sorry," Jack's heart just split in two,  
"Noo... noo kid don't don't be sorry, you'll be fine," his hands covered his face as Mac slowly slumped against the wall and collapsed over himself.  
"Oh, kid..."

Jack, Matty, Bozer, and Leanna were separated from Mac only by a sheet of plastic, Jack had been so tempted to just rip it off the walls and sit right next to Mac and just hug him, and comfort him but he couldn't.  
"Wait, Jack! He's waking up!" Bozer's voice immediately lost all joy as he realized what this meant.   
"No, no no," Jack whispered, Matty, holding his right hand and Leanna his left.  
Mac's vision was blurry, the only thing he could feel was sweat running down his face and the soft material, bed? He was laid on, after a few seconds he remembered everything and blinked the doziness out of his eyes, he locked eye contact with Jack before whispering in a choked voice,  
"I mean, we got the bad guy," his voice started cheerily before it cracked and tears ran down his face before speaking again, "I'm s...s...so s...sorry..."  
beeeeeeep  
flatlined.  
Jack fell to his knees, his cry like a wounded dog's howl tears running down his face at an unmanageable speed, Matty was crying on his shoulder and Leanna and Bozr just stood in shock before falling onto each other.  
His kid HIS KID, was gone. forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a follow up maybe of Mac as a ghost to help Jack through this and reassure him, BUT only Jack can see him, what do you think?


End file.
